¿Cuál es tu tipo?
by Moon Erebos
Summary: -Entonces -la voz de Margo logra sacarlo finalmente de su ensimismada lectura {...} -¿cuál es tu tipo?


**Porque estos idiotas no se dan cuenta de nada**

* * *

**¿Cuál es tu tipo?**

—Entonces —la voz de Margo logra sacarlo finalmente de su ensimismada lectura luego del tercer intento de la joven. Generalmente Margo no insistía tanto en un tema al no obtener la atención de Quentin, o simplemente se aseguraba de obtenerla a la mala y no simplemente repitiendo lo que está diciendo una y otra vez, —¿cuál es tu tipo?

—¿Disculpa? —el joven alza la vista de su libro en el que había estado sumergido tratando de entender un complicado hechizo que saldría en su próximo examen, pero la mirada que le dedica su, hasta ahora, llamada amiga le hace saber que no podrá volver en un futuro muy cercano a su más alto grado de atención.

—¿Estás sordo, Coldwater? —Margo rueda los ojos apoyándose más contra su hombro sin apartar su vista de él logrando ponerlo nervioso con la repentina invasión de su espacio personal—, tengo rato preguntándote que tipo de hombre te gusta.

Quentin alza una ceja por la pronta asunción de que le gustaban los hombres, no que eso sea del todo mentira, pero la forma en que Margo lo dijo y no lo preguntó… simplemente manda su mente en una rápida espiral de preocupación y seriedad. ¿Acaso la siempre perceptiva Margo había notado algo? ¿él había sido muy obvio? Sin darse cuenta se reacomoda en el sofá para verla mejor sin apartarla de su hombro, seguro de que terminaría allí de nuevo, lamiendo sus labios pensando en como responderle; pronto se da cuenta que mirarla directamente fue un grave error pues a pesar de la aparente calma en su rostro sus ojos tienen ese brillo tan único de ella que parece decir ''si mientes te arrancaré las bolas''.

Suspira exasperado pasando una mano por su rostro al verse atrapado contra la espada y la pared, no debió responder al llamado de la castaña y eso es algo que ha aprendido a las malas, pero siempre parece caer de nuevo en sus propios errores. Esta vez desgraciadamente no tiene nada que lo salve de avergonzarse a si mismo porque simplemente _no lo sabe_; Eliot no está por ningún lugar a la vista para llevarse a su amiga a alguna aventura, que solía resultar en comprar cigarrillos y más alcohol, ni Alice para arrastrarlo a la librería a estudiar. Dios incluso desearía que Penny apareciera de la nada para fastidiarlo y así distraer la atención de Margo; finalmente encontrándose a si mismo en el final de un laberinto en su propia mente que no lo está ayudando para nada a escapar de la insidiosa pregunta decide ser honesto.

—Yo… ¿no lo sé? —frunce el ceño al notar que suena más a una pregunta que a una respuesta y la ceja alzada de Margo no hace nada para hacerlo sentir mejor. Bufa frustrado pasando su mano nerviosamente por su cabello acomodándolo—. Margo, mira no es algo de lo que me gusta hablar, ¿ok? Yo solo…

—Q, no importa lo que digas no harás que deje de preguntarte hasta que me des una respuesta. Estoy aburrida.

Ah, por eso estaban teniendo esa conversación. Debió saberlo, se dice, las únicas razones por las que Margo se interesaba en su insípida vida era por aburrimiento o para avergonzarlo, en este caso, aunque la castaña había admitido estar aburrida algo en el fondo de su cabeza le dice que también lo hace con la intención de avergonzarlo, ¿frente a quién? No lo sabe pues están solos en la sala de la Cabaña, pero sabe que no perderá la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Es algo… reciente para mí —dice dubitativo apartándose de ella para poder mirarla por completo—. No es como que haya tenido muchas experiencias con hombres para decir hm… ¿para decir que me atrae un tipo específico?

—Tampoco con mujeres y ciertamente debes tener un tipo.

Auch, golpe bajo. Con cuidado deja su libro a un lado y entrelaza sus manos jugando con sus pulgares pensando mientras Margo se acomoda apartándose un poco de él para darle espacio apoyando sus piernas en su regazo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Quentin suspira dejándola ser y se concentra en buscar en sus antiguas, y más que fallidas, relaciones con otras personas.

Estas no fueron muchas, realmente, tanto por su mediana incapacidad para socializar como por su gran y desastroso interés amoroso en Julia; parpadea pensando en su amiga y su reciente interés pasajero en Alice. Jules era ligeramente más alta que él, era inteligente, decidida y competitiva de una forma despiadada, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de ser comprensiva con él, siempre estando ahí para sacarlo del abismo o darle algunos coscorrones para hacerlo entrar en razón. Alice, por otro lado, era más baja que él, igual de inteligente, sino más, que Julia, pero bastante retraída y, últimamente, se había percatado que también un poco insensible y calculadora, además de que bastante distante cuando se trataba de él cuando hablaban de su fallido intento de relación o de cualquier cosa que se alejara de temas sobre su educación.

Si pudiera definir su ''tipo'' de mujer, diría que inteligente, cálida, amable, fiera y con más sentido del humor del que él poseía. Pero si hablaba de hombres sólo podía venirle alguien a la mente y no hay forma en el universo en que le dé ese gran pedazo de valiosa información a Margo Hanson, de todas las personas.

—Supongo que… altos —dice con suavidad, apartando ese insidioso pensamiento, finalmente respondiendo a la pregunta antes formulada frunciendo el ceño—, con sentido del humor, carismático, tal vez dulce, aunque tenga una cubierta dura —apoya su mentón en su mano y su codo en su muslo alzando un poco su pierna para adoptar una posición relajada pero elevada—. Cabello negro, ¿tal vez? y suave con lo que pudiera entretener mis dedos cuando no sepa que hacer con mis manos.

Margo lo mira atentamente y trata de no sonreír preguntándose si Quentin estaba hablando sin pensar o si se estaba dando cuenta que estaba describiendo muy vagamente a cierta persona que, justo en ese instante, entra en la sala y los mira con una ceja alzada. Margo aparta su vista un segundo de Quentin para hacerle saber a Eliot que sabe que está ahí, pero de forma silenciosa le hace saber que no interrumpa a su querido nerd con la esperanza de que por fin el par de idiotas se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos que habían estado negando hasta el cansancio.

—… pero alguien así jamás se fijaría en mi —la voz de Quentin, o más bien el tono pesaroso conque dice esa última frase, la hace volver a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido—. Seamos sinceros, mírame, yo no creo que alguien como él…

Y por fin Quentin parece hacerse consciente de sus propias palabras porque cierra la boca de golpe y un enorme sonrojo se expande por todo su rostro. Margo lo mira igual de sorprendida, pero antes de que pueda siquiera decir algo Eliot se acerca a ellos dejándose caer elegantemente junto al castaño sobresaltándolo.

—¿Alguien como quién qué, Q? —pregunta inocentemente, como si no hubiera estado escuchando su conversación casi desde el principio desde la seguridad del muro que separaba la sala con la entrada.

El joven mago traga girándose para mirar a Eliot, su sonrojo haciéndose más notable a medida que su cerebro deja de funcionar para formular una respuesta coherente o que en todo caso desvié la atención. Hasta que el otro mago no había entrado en escena no se había percatado de que, tal vez, y sólo tal vez en algún momento de su estancia allí si se permite dejar de recurrir a la autonegación como mecanismo de defensa, se sentía enormemente atraído hacia su amigo.

—Hey —dice finalmente sacudiendo su cabeza—, no te escuché entrar.

—Q —Eliot ríe palmeando suave su hombro antes de sacar un cigarrillo encendiéndolo con una ligera floritura de sus dedos—, mi querido y despistado nerd, no creas que desviarás mi pregunta.

—Hablábamos de cosas que no te conciernen Eliot querido —dice Margo pegándole con una de las almohadas del sofá salvando a Quentin de avergonzarse a sí mismo.

_Dios, sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo. ¿pero no podías elegir otro momento para castigarme por cualquiera que fuera mi pecado?,_ piensa frotando su rostro con sus manos avergonzado. Respira hondo tomando su libro y se levanta ignorando la discusión de los grandes amigos antes de que alguno de los dos volviera a dirigir su atención hacia él y que a su cerebro se le ocurra en ese instante dejar salir algo estúpido.

—¡Q! Aún no hemos terminado —reclama Margo viéndolo escabullirse hacia las escaleras, pero sin hacer el intento de ir a alcanzarlo.

—Yo tengo que seguir estudiando Margo, algunas personas si lo necesitamos —dice sin ningún intento de sonar pedante o molesto, de hecho, espera que ella se lo tome como la broma que es y parece ser así cuando deja escapar una carcajada haciéndole un gesto para que siga con su magistral huida.

Suspira aliviado sonriéndoles a ambos antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos con el corazón martilleándole contra las costillas. Es posible que haya perdido su oportunidad de traer a colación sus sentimientos por Eliot, sentimientos que había tratado de enterrar bajo su atracción por Alice y el estrés de sus estudios, pero que de alguna forma Margo estaba tratando de sacudir.

No se siente en lo absoluto preparado para admitir, ni por accidente, aunque algo le dice que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, que Eliot Waugh es exacta y precisamente el único tipo de hombre que le gustaba.


End file.
